The primary goal of the Cancer Genetics and Metabolism (CGM) Program is to support the clinical, translational, and basic research missions of the Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center (WFBCCC) related to two fundamental hallmarks of cancer: genetic alterations and metabolic reprogramming. There are numerous unmet needs in these areas for extensive research in mechanism, clinical association, and therapeutic opportunities. Members of the CGM Program synergize their efforts to carry out well-rounded research projects organized in two specific aims: 1) to understand the deregulated cancer genome and its implications in prognostics and therapeutics; and 2) to interrogate cancer metabolic alterations and develop novel therapeutic approaches. The ultimate goal is the greater understanding of the interactions between both hallmarks to improve the lives of patients with cancer.